canon_star_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Inquisitorius
Inquisitorius was an organization. Appearances * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 6: The Chosen One, Part VI * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 7: The Dying Light, Part I * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 8: The Dying Light, Part II * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 9: The Dying Light, Part III * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 10: The Dying Light, Part IV (Mentioned Only in opening crawl) * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 11: The Rule of Five, Part I * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 12: The Rule of Five, Part II * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 13: Burning Seas, Part I * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 14: Burning Seas, Part II * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 15: Burning Seas, Part III * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 16: Burning Seas, Part IV * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 17: Burning Seas, Part V * Ahsoka * Ahsoka (audiobook) * Lords of the Sith (Mentioned Only) * Lords of the Sith (audiobook) (Mentioned Only) * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 18: Bad Ground (Mentioned Only) * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 19: Fortress Vader, Part I * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 20: Fortress Vader, Part II * Jedi Fallen Order - Dark Temple 1 * Jedi Fallen Order - Dark Temple 2 * Jedi Fallen Order - Dark Temple 3 * Jedi Fallen Order - Dark Temple 4 * Spark of Rebellion * Spark of Rebellion: A Star Wars Rebels Cinestory Comic * A New Hero * The Rebellion Begins (Appear in hologram) * Rise of the Old Masters * Droids in Distress book * The Inquisitor's Trap * Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks * Breaking Ranks * The fake Jedi * Empire Day * Path of the Jedi: A Star Wars Rebels Cinestory Comic * Gathering Forces * Kanan 12: First Blood, Epilogue: The Ties That Bind * Path of the Jedi (Vision) * Kanan's Jedi Training (Vision) * Ezra's Duel with Danger * Vision of Hope (Mentioned Only) * Servants of the Empire: Imperial Justice * Assessment (Mentioned Only) * Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy * Call to Action * Rebel Resolve * Fire Across the Galaxy * Battle to the End * The Siege of Lothal (Mentioned Only) * Relics of the Old Republic * Always Two There Are * Brothers of the Broken Horn (Mentioned Only) * The Future of the Force * Ice Breaking * Legacy * Shroud of Darkness * The Mystery of Chopper Base (Mentioned Only) * Twilight of the Apprentice * Maul: A Star Wars Rebels Cinestory Comic * The Holocrons of Fate (Mentioned Only) * Wolves and a Door (Voice only) * The Mighty Chewbacca in the Forest of Fear! (Mentioned Only) * Star Wars Adventures: Return to Vader's Castle 4 * Star Wars Adventures: Return to Vader's Castle 5 * Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side! (Mentioned Only) * Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side! audiobook (Mentioned Only) * Maz's Scoundrels (indirect mention only) * Life Debt (Mentioned Only) * Life Debt (audiobook) (Mentioned Only) * Phasma (Mentioned Only) * Phasma (audiobook) (Mentioned Only) * Force Collector (Vision) Sources * Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide * Ultimate Star Wars * Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know * Star Wars Rebels: Visual Guide: Epic Battles * Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary * Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy (Picture only) * Star Wars Propaganda: A History of Persuasive Art in the Galaxy * Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One * Star Wars: The Visual Encyclopedia * Star Wars Super Graphic: A Visual Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away * Ghosts of Dathomir * Star Wars: The Rebel Files * Star Wars: Lightsaber Battles * Dawn of Rebellion * Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles * Star Wars Lightsabers: A Guide to Weapons of the Force * Alora in the Databank * Anakin Skywalker in the Databank * Darja in the Databank * Admiral Kassius Konstantine in the Databank * Eighth Brother Inquisitor in the Databank * Fifth Brother Inquisitor in the Databank * Rebel Alliance in the Databank * Seventh Sister Inquisitor in the Databank * The Grand Inquisitor in the Databank * Yoda in the Databank